For The State Of Hawai'i
by Peggy319
Summary: An undercover HPD officer goes missing and Five-0 must find him and piece together the clues he left, to stop an attack on the State of Hawai'i. No slash ever.
1. Chapter 1

I am breaking my own rule not to publish a story until it is complete because I just can't wait. I really want to get this story out to you and maybe that will help me finish the poor thing that has been sitting untouched for quite some time now.

As usual, I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or Danny or anything else, but I wish I did. (Who doesn't?)

I hope you will enjoy this story and I will try not to be too long in posting each chapter. Thanks for reading.

H

5

0

H

5

0

"Chin, Kono, we got a case," Danny calls as he exits his office and heads for the computer table.  
"Where's Steve?" Kono asks as she and Chin approach the table.  
"Governor called him in for a meeting early this morning, he'll be here soon," Danny answers, calling up the info on the new case. "High priority from HPD, one of their officers is undercover with a terrorist unit, goes by the name of Achmed Rules" he begins, calling up info on the group, "UC managed to pass them an sd card and some bank statements yesterday morning, but HPD lost contact with him last night. They're sending the card and papers over now. Kono, get on those bank statements when they get here, Chin see what you can dig up on the members of this Achmed Rules group and where they hang. UC says the sd card has plans for a terrorist attack here in Hawaii, but HPD can't break the encryption, I'll take it up to Toast and see if he can crack it," Danny finishes just as an HPD officer walks in with the package they are waiting for.  
"Here you are Detective Williams," he says, handing over the package. "I sure hope you can find him before it's too late."  
"We'll do our best, Officer Hardy," Danny tells him, accepting the package. Danny opens the envelope and takes out the bank statements, glancing over them before handing them to Kono.  
"On it Boss," she responds, heading for her computer.  
"Chin, here's a paper with a few names, looks like maybe Officer Lonoehu was trying to get us some member names," Danny says, handing him the paper.  
"Officer Alika Lonoehu?" Chin asks.  
"Yeah, you know him?  
"Yeah, he married one of my cousins, they have five kids."  
"We'll find him Chin," Danny says, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"I know," Chin says before heading to his office with the list of names.  
"What have we got, Danny?" Steve asks as he walks in the doors.  
"HPD UC in terrorist group may be in trouble," Danny begins, filling Steve in on their details.

H

5

0

"Steve, I'm headed out to Toast's with this sd card," Danny calls out as he exits his office a few minutes later. "I hope to be back by lunch, hopefully with access to that card."  
"Alright, Danny, Toast better be able to crack that, we need that info," Steve responds.  
"I'm sure he can, I just don't know how long it will take," Danny replies with a wave as he pockets the sd card and walks out the doors. Out in the bright morning sunshine Danny slides into his Camero and heads for Ka'a'awa Valley.

H

5

0

"911, what is your emergency?"  
"Please help, two men in a van took my friend," cries the young girl on the phone.  
"Okay Sweetie just calm down and tell me what happened," replies the 911 dispatcher.  
"My friend and I were on the way to school when a white van stopped and two men grabbed her."  
"Which school do you go to?" asks the dispatcher as she types the information into her computer.  
"Ala Moana," she answers.  
"You're doing good Sweetie now I need you to tell me your name and the name of your friend."  
"My name is Sandy Johnson and my friend is Brooke Wahine," Sandy answers.  
"Where are you at right now?"  
"Two blocks east of the school, right where they took her," Sandy cries.  
"Alright Sandy the police are on their way."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another, somewhat short chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it. I am trying to get you a chapter about every week, so we'll see how well that goes.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.

H

5

0

As Danny drives up the road to Toast's house, if you can call it a house, he thinks about their case and what plans might be on this sd card. Suddenly a teenage girl stumbles from the forest and into the road ahead of him. Danny skids to a halt, throwing the car into park as soon as it stops and quickly scans the surrounding area for trouble. He jumps from the car and catches the girl just as she stumbles and falls.  
"Easy now, you're okay," Danny soothes, as he gently helps her to the ground beside the camero. "If you can, tell me what happened," he asks softly, brushing her blond hair from her face.  
"Two men grabbed me, they said they wouldn't hurt me, they just needed a distraction," she sobs, clutching Danny's shirt with her trembling hand.  
"A distraction? What is the distraction for?" Danny asks, confused.  
"To distract you, " a male voice says from behind Danny. He spins around, his hand automatically reaching for his gun, as three men wearing masks emerge from the trees.  
"Move your hand away from the gun," one of them demands, "or the girl gets the first bullet." Knowing he's outnumbered and outgunned, Danny raises his hands as he stands in front of the scared girl. It's not much protection, but at the moment it is all he can give.  
"What do you want?" he asks, seeing a fourth man approaching on his left.  
"We want the sd card," the first man demands. "Hand it over nicely and you and the girl might live."  
"SD card huh? What makes you think I have an SD card?" Danny asks, trying to stall long enough to come up with a plan.  
"You know what card," the first man growls, nodding at the fourth man. Almost before Danny realizes it the fourth man's foot slams into his stomach, sending him flying back into the side of his car, stumbling over the young girl as she scrambles to get out of the way. Danny is still gasping for breath when the man hauls him to his feet to face the first man. "Do you want me to hurt that pretty young girl?" he asks, motioning to her with his gun.  
"No. Let her - go," Danny pants, still trying to catch his breath.  
"You are in no position to negotiate," the first man says, nodding to the fourth man again. He shoves Danny back against the car and punches him in the face, splitting his lip before aiming multiple punches to his ribs and stomach. Danny tries in vain to protect himself but as each punch steals more of his breath he struggles to stay conscious. Finally the man quits and Danny sinks to the ground, gasping for air and wrapping his arms around his chest and stomach. "Search him," the first man demands, "and make sure you take his gun and phone." Danny wants to resist, but he has no energy, and even if he did, he wouldn't just to keep the girl safe. The fourth man grabs Danny and throws him back across the hood of his camero, holding him by the throat, while another man steps up and roughly searches him. Even after he takes the sd card, phone, gun and keys he keeps searching, leaning heavily on Danny's injured ribs. When he finally finishes searching Danny, the man holding him down throws him roughly to the ground. Danny lays there, struggling to breathe while the young girl beside him cries softly.  
"I'm sorry," she whispers to Danny as he lays beside her, his blue eyes glazed with pain.  
"It's - okay," he breathes, trying to reassure her. "Not - your - fault."  
"What do we do with them now, Boss?" the fourth man asks, as he hands the card over to him.  
"Girl, start walking, that way," the leader instructs, pointing down the road that will lead her back towards the highway. "Keep going and don't look back or we will kill you," he tells her, pulling her to her feet and shoving her in the right direction. Terrified the girl looks down at Danny, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
"Go, it's - okay," Danny whispers, encouraging her.  
"I'm sorry," she whispers before turning and running back down the road.  
"Take him into the forest and dump him, make sure he will be missing for a long time," he tells his men, taking Danny's gun, phone and car keys from the other man. "I'm going to get rid of these, pick me up where we agreed on," he says, reaching for the door of Danny's camero.  
"Get away - from my - car," Danny yells, charging the man and shoving him to the ground. Now that the girl is safely away, Danny is determined to fight back. Danny turns to face the other three men as they rush him. He lands an upper cut to one of the men and knocks him unconscious before kicking another in the gut, sending him to his knees. The third man rushes Danny like a bull, slamming him back into the camero, forcing the air from his lungs and crushing his already injured ribs. Danny's head snaps back and shatters the window and both men fall to the ground.  
Stunned the other man stands shakily as his boss yells, "drag him into the forest and let's get out of here." Two of the men drag the unconscious Danny off into the forest before returning for their injured partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, between working extra hours and my husband needing the computer, I can't hardly find time to get on anymore. Will try to do better. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

H

5

0

"McGarrett," Steve says, answering his cell phone.

"Commander McGarrett, this is Officer Kamaleia with HPD. Detective Williams drives a silver Camaro, correct?" the officer asks.

"Yes he does, why?" Steve asks.

"Is Detective Williams there?"

"No, he is out tracking a lead. Why? What is going on?" Steve demands, beginning to get concerned about his friend.

"Anywhere near Ka'a'awa Valley?" the officer asks.

"Yeah, that is where he went, what is going on," Steve asks, dashing out to the main computer. "Chin, call Danny's cell," he instructs before turning his attention back to his phone.

"We have a witness that states an officer driving a silver Camaro is being assaulted by four men in Ka'a'awa Valley. Her name is Brooke Wahine, she was there too but they let her go, said she was just the distraction. We have officers in route to check," Officer Kamaleia answers as Chin shakes his head no on contacting Danny.

"Chin see if you can get a location on his cell," Steve calls as he rushes to his truck. "Officer Kamaleia, we can't get Danny on his cell so I'm headed out to where he was going, keep me up to date on anything you find."

"Yes sir," Officer Kamaleia answers before disconnecting the call. A few minutes later Steve's cell rings again.

"Chin, did you get it?" Steve asks quickly.

"I got it, his phone is about 200 yards off the road about a mile and a half south of Toast's place. Do you want Kono and I to head that way too?" Chin asks.

"Yeah, come on out, if he's not with his phone we may have to search for him.

H

5

0

Danny is laying face down in the forest, his blue shirt is torn and stained with his blood. The back of his head is still bleeding from where he hit the window, he has small cuts and bruises all over his face, chest and stomach from the beatings. "Unh," Danny groans as he begins to stir. Even without opening his eyes Danny can tell that the world is tilting crazily. Keeping his eyes closed he slowly begins to roll over, groaning as the pain in his chest and abdomen increases. Finally he is able to roll onto his back, breathing hard from the effort. After resting for several minutes, Danny slowly blinks open his eyes. "No no no no!" he cries, blinking against the blurry dark shadows that fill his vision. "I can't see," he gasps, struggling to sit up, one arm wrapped tightly against his chest. After several exhausting tries, Danny is finally leaning back against a tree, eyes closed as the dizziness and nausea assault him again. After a few deep but painful breaths, Danny slowly opens his eyes again, blinking in an effort to focus. "Damn," he whispers, searching his pockets, but knowing his phone is not there. Breathing slowly, Danny pushes back the panic rising in his chest as he struggles to stand. He leans heavily on the tree blinking his eyes and trying to see enough to decide which direction to go. Stay put, Danny. You'll be easier to find. "You don't know I'm in trouble Steve," Danny mumbles to Steve's voice echoing in his head before stumbling across the small clearing, feeling his way between the shadowy trees, hoping he is heading toward the road. Several times he stumbles into trees or branches but he keeps going, knowing he must find help. After walking for about twenty minutes Danny stumbles into another tree and collapses to the ground, gasping for breath and clutching his chest. "Steve," he gasps before passing out.

H

5

0

"Chin, I found the car!" Steve calls through the forest. "The window's broken and there's blood on the car," he tells Chin and Kono as they race up.

"We need to find where this happened because it certainly wasn't here," he says looking around. "Kono, stay on the car, see what you can find. Chin, let's find where they stopped him," Steve says, dashing back to the road with Chin close behind.

"On it Boss," Kono answers, pulling on a pair of gloves before opening the car door.

"Commander McGarrett!," Officer Kamaleia calls out from up the road. "We found where they attacked Detective Williams." Steve and Chin sprint to the officer who leads them a short distance further up the road. There is blood on the road, tire tracks and signs of a struggle.

"This has to be where they stopped him," Chin says, looking around. "Looks like about five or six people, these tracks are smaller, must be the girl's," Chin points out.

"Chin look," Steve calls pointing off to the side. "It looks like someone was drug through here. Do you have an ambulance standing by?" Steve asks, turning to Officer Kamaleia.

"Yes sir, they are staged at the highway," he answers.

"Get them headed this way, I want them close when we find Detective Williams," Steve tells him as he and Chin start following the trail of broken branches and crushed leaves into the forest.

"Steve, look," Chin calls, kneeling down beside a small pool of blood beside a tree. "Looks like they dropped him here, he must have gotten up," Chin says looking around the scene. "This way," he calls, spotting another trail of broken branches and blood drops leading down the small hill away from the road.


	4. Chapter 4

So very sorry for the delay. Between a family trip and having to move my father-in-law out of his house in two weeks time, things have been crazy. Thanks for being patient with me.

H

5

0

Danny struggles to sit up against the tree, blinking in an attempt to focus. Just as he regains his feet he hears someone coming. He attempts to hide, unsure who it might be, but instead he catches his foot on a tree root and falls to his knees, crying out in pain.

"Danny?!" Steve calls, hearing his cry. "Danny, where are you?"

"Steve," Danny calls weakly, before doubling over in a coughing fit.

"This way," Steve calls rushing off to the right. "Danny!," Steve cries, dropping to the ground beside his friend. "Easy Danny," Steve says, gently cradling his friend as Danny coughs again, flecks of blood landing on Steve's arm.

"Steve, I - can't - see, " Danny whispers, his hands gripping Steve's arm.

"It's okay Danny, we'll get you to the ambulance," Steve says, gently checking him over. "What did you hit your head on?" Steve asks after finding the gash on the back of his head.

"Window - head - really - h-hurts - chest - can't - b-breathe..," Danny whispers, his eyes closed, another cough racking his injured body.

"Easy Danny," Steve whispers, glancing worriedly at Chin. "Chin, help me get him up, we've got to get him to the ambulance," Steve instructs as they help Danny to stand. Steve wraps Danny's arm around his neck while Chin does the same on Danny's other side. "I know it hurts, Danny, just stay with me, we'll be to the ambulance soon," he soothes as Danny groans again.

"Steve, the - girl," Danny whispers, pain filling his voice.

"She's okay, Danny, that's how we knew you were in trouble," Steve answers.

"Only - dis-traction," Danny mumbles, stumbling between them.

"I know Buddy, just stay with me now," Steve coaxes as they near the road. "Over here," Steve calls to the paramedics just down the road. They rush up with the gurney and Steve gently lays his partner down on it.

"What do we know?" the paramedic asks as he places an oxygen mask on Danny. Not coherent enough to realize what is going on, Danny jumps when the mask touches his face.

"Easy Danny, it's okay," Steve soothes as Danny tries to push the mask away. "Let the paramedics help you," he says, catching Danny's hands and holding them gently down at his sides. "He hit his head on the car window, he can't see, and he was beaten and dumped in the woods. Maybe as long as ninety minutes ago," Steve informs the paramedic as they load Danny into the ambulance. "Chin, I'm going with Danny," Steve calls as he jumps into the back of the ambulance.

H

5

0

As the ambulance pulls up to the Hawaii Medical Center East ER bay, Doctor Kahala and a team of nurses rush out to meet them.

"What do you have John?" Doctor Kahala asks the senior paramedic.

"Concussion and altered vision with possible glass fragments in the wound, broken ribs, collapsed lung, internal bleeding, coughing up blood," John reports. "BP 80/50, pulse weak & thready, labored breathing. He was conscious, but only semi-coherent until about three minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Commander, you will have to wait out here," one of the nurses tells him with a reassuring smile. "We'll take good care of him."

"I know, thank you," Steve answers as he turns to the waiting room. Steve had not been waiting very long when the nurse returns.

"Commander, Doctor Kahala asked me to come let you know that Danny is being rushed up to surgery. You can go up to the surgery waiting and Doctor Kahala will come talk to you when he is finished," she tells him.

"Thank you," Steve tells her sincerely before walking to the elevators. Just as Steve enters the surgery waiting room his phone rings.  
"McGarrett," he answers.

"Steve, how is Danny," Chin asks.

"They just took him to surgery right now and it looks like he will be for a while. He's pretty beat up," Steve answers, sinking down into one of the waiting room chairs.

"Okay," Chin answers. "Kono and I are just finishing up here at the scene. Somebody got careless and dropped their glove, Fong has it now. We'll head back to HQ and see if we can get anything on the guys who attacked Danny. They took the sd card didn't they?"

"Yeah, apparently they did, or maybe Danny hid it? I don't know, he didn't have it on him. I'll keep you updated on Danny," Steve responds.

"Thanks, Steve," Chin says before disconnecting the call. Steve settles back into the chair to wait for news on Danny.


End file.
